peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pineapple Under the Sea
Patchy: Pineapple Under the Sea Peppa: Daddy, are we stealing SpongeBob's home? Daddy Hog: No Peppa, we aren't stealing 124 Conch Street. We are building a pineapple home. Peppa: So is this SpongeBob's home, this little white pineapple thing? Daddy Hog: This is a model of our new house, next to the Krusty Krab Peppa: YES! George, let's eat at the Krusty Krab every week George: *oinks twice* *in the car* Daddy Hog: Let's see where the house will be, hmm around the South East of Bikini Bottom Peppa: Daddy, I don't think we can breathe underwater. Daddy Hog: We'll be fine, the characters from SpongeBob SquarePants can do it fine. Peppa: But they're all sea creatures. George: There's Sandy, a squirrel. Peppa: What George said. Daddy Hog: But Sandy wears a helmet. Peppa: Sometimes. *at bikini bottom* Daddy Hog: South East of Bikini Bottom, here we are! Peppa: This is Jellyfish Fields, not the Krusty Krab. You are holding the map upside down. Go among the side of the town up to Conch Street until you arrive at the Krusty Krab. Daddy Hog: Oh *next to the krusty krab* Mr Bigger: Digger work. Mr Spike: Crane work Mr Watery: Cement work. Mr Bigger: Mr Hog, what is it. Car park, swimming pool, rocket station. Daddy Hog: A house. Mr Spike: Will it be made of straw Mr Watery: Or sticks, Mr Bigger: Or bricks Mr Hog? Daddy Hog: Pineapple please. Mr Bigger: NO SPONGEBOB RIPOFFS! Daddy Hog: Build it! Peppa: Don't forget the swing *draws a swing next to the pineapple* Mr Bigger: Don't worry Peppa, we won't. George, place some cement on the sand. Peppa, place a piece of pineapple onto the cement. Peppa: That will take ages to build. Mr Bigger: It will finish tomorrow. Peppa: I'm so excited to move to Bikini Bottom. Mummy, tell me a bedtime story. Mummy Hog: Guess what, it's not Doge the Dog. It's a new book I bought called the Ugly Barnacle. Once there was an ugly barnacle, he was so ugly that everyone died. The end. Peppa and George: *laughs their heads off* Narrator: Peppa and George got no sleep because they were too busy laughing. Daddy Hog: Is everyone ready? Peppa and George: Yes Daddy Hog. Daddy Hog: I can't here you. Peppa and George: YES DADDY HOG! Daddy Hog: Oh... Skids: *sets off* Daddy Hog: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Peppa and George: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Daddy Hog: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he. Peppa and George: SpongeBob SquarePants! Daddy Hog: If nautical nonsense be something you wish, Peppa and George: SpongeBob SquarePants! Daddy Hog: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish. Peppa and George: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! All 3: SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOOOOOOOOOOOOB SQUAREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!!!! Peppa: It's FINISHED! Daddy Hog: Needs to be inspected. Mr Rotten: Very good, but unfinished, idiots! You forgot the fricking swing. Mr Bigger: We haven't. Gary: Meow Harold: Thanks for building our house. SpongeBob: A swing. *at the krusty krab* Daddy Hog: (over phone) I forgot what this fast food restaurant is called, is this the Krusty Krab or something like that? Patrick: No this is Patrick. Mrs Bayman: (over phone) Is this the Krusty Krab? Patrick: No, this is Patrick! Granddad Carrothead: (over phone) Is this the Krusty Krab? Patrick: NO! THIS, IS PATRICK! It's not a Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: Patrick, that's the name of the restaurant. Peppa: Can I have a crab burger. Mr Krabs: Yes, for $9,999,999,999.99 Peppa: Can I have it in pounds? Mr Krabs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sandy: Yee ha! Peppa Pig. Dududududududududududu. Peppa: Peppa Hog. SpongeBob let's share house. SpongeBob: Here's a little song. F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere at anytime at all. Clams: Down here at the deep blue sea. *credits roll and the fun song plays* Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Crazy